The present invention relates to a lobed rotor machine comprising an annular cylinder chamber having inlet and outlet openings, four working pistons movable in pairs in the cylinder chamber, and two piston carrier for supporting respective pairs of the working cylinder, with the two piston carriers being rotatable about a common machine axis and displaceable relative to each other. In particular, the present invention relates to cooling means for the working pistons of a lobed rotor machine.
A comparable lobed rotor machine is disclosed, e.g., in EP 530,771 and is designed as an internal combustion engine. In an advantageous manner, the lobed rotor machine, which is disclosed in EP 530 771, comprises essentially only six movable parts, namely, two piston pairs formed of interlocking pistons and rotatable in the same direction with forming alternating work chambers having predetermined volumes, the piston pairs being associated with respective shafts and leavers, two connecting rods, a crankshaft, and a crankshaft housing with a main shaft and a relatively small crankcase with a cylinder. The lobed rotor motor operates in such a manner that each two rotation of the crank shaft correspond to four sequences of a four-stroke cycle including steps of suction, compression, operation and exhaust.
An object of the invention is to insure a sufficient and reliable cooling of such a machine and, in particular, cooling of the working pistons, by using as simple means as possible and by using the available hollow spaces.